


Assorted TOS/TAS/AOS Ficlets

by ClockworkQuill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Just a place for all the little snippets under 500 words that don't fit in with larger things I'm working on.Updated sporatically as I write the things or feel like it.





	1. Eyeshine Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thiiiiink this one was originally inspired by a tumblr prompt someone posted to one of the FB Trek groups I'm in. There will be at least two Eyeshine parts because I had intended when I started to make it a 5 + 1 but kinda got distracted. Also I was having trouble thinking about ways they would end up in the dark together.
> 
> Beware the onesided (that we know about) Spirk feels.

The first time was during a red alert. Kirk and Spock were on the way to the bridge for Alpha shift when the alert went off. The ship shuddered and the turbolift lost power. Emergency lights turned on as Kirk grabbed the communicator off his belt. The ship shuttered again as Kirk flipped his comm open and onto the floor. The emergency lights dimmed so much that Kirk could just barely make out the glow.

“Captain,” Kirk started at the voice. In the heat of the moment he and forgotten his stoic first officer was in the lift with him.

“Spo- woah,” Kirk turned towards Spock’s voice to see two yellow glowing orbs staring back at him.

“Vulcan has no moon, Captain. Vulcan eyes are adapted to be able to see in low levels of light.” Spock explained as he pressed the dropped communicator. “you should contact the bridge and Mr. Scott. I will access the emergency hatch so we can use the Jefferies Tubes to get to the bridge.

Kirk felt himself flush and hoped his first officer couldn’t see quite that well in the dark. And if he could, Kirk hoped he at least didn’t realize it was because Spock had pressed his bare hands against Jim’s own.

No time to dwell on that now. Kirk flipped the comm open again. “Kirk to Bridge.”

“Bridge here,” Lt. Uhura answered.

“What the hell is going on Lt.?”


	2. Eyeshine Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is possibly the last eyeshine ficlet. Kinda lost the inpiration after this one.
> 
> Its super fluffy. And almost entirely dialogue.

The next time Kirk got Spock in the dark was on an away mission. Things went wrong, as they were wont to do. The rest of the team were beamed out, but and ion storm left Spock and Kirk on the planet alone overnight. They found a cave and bunkered down for the night when Kirk saw those eyes of yellow reflected light watching over him again.

“You know, those eyes of yours are pretty cool.”

“Captain, I do not think the temperature of my eyes -”

“Human expression Spock. And call me Jim.”

“We are technically still on duty Captain.”

“Spock, no one else is here.”

“Alright Jim.”

Kirk beamed. “Seriously though, I like the glowy eyes.”

“Goodnight Captain.” 

Kirk laughed. “Goodnight Spock.”

Jim was almost asleep when he heard a whispered “Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“I find your eyes ‘cool’ as well.”

Jim fell asleep before he could process that, let alone reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any requests? Drop a comment. I very much might give it a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, crit and kudos all appreciated. 
> 
> If you want to drop prompts in the comments or at my [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com) too, well, I might give them a shot.


End file.
